


Of Magic and Waves

by SongsofPsyche



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childhood Trauma, Deaf Character, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Magic, Muteness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: A runaway merman, and a princess longing to find love again. This is The Little Mermaid with a twist!
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	Of Magic and Waves

A large vessel appeared on the horizon of a calm, turquoise sea. The bright blue water calmly waved in the wind, bubbling and splashing against the old wooden plants. It was just past dawn, and the purple sky was dotted with pink and white clouds that gently reflected the golden lights of the new sun. Flying fish leaped out of the water, trailing the wake of the vessel bottle-nosed dolphins, leaped joyfully in and out of the ocean.

A young scarlet haired woman peered out onto the horizon, hands grasping the rails of the ship and stared out at sea, her expression a mix of fear and awe. Her black dress ruffled slightly in the wind, revealing a soft lace petticoat underneath the dark fabric.

“My lady,” a voice said, making her jump and turn around.

“Roger, you gave me a fright!” She exclaimed, reaching a white-gloved hand to touch her chest, where a golden locket hung from her neck. Her fingers brushed against the locket quickly before reaching down and clutching the railing again.

“It is good to see you out of your cabin, Miss, I was beginning to fear that would never come up,” he said gently.

She smiled, “I couldn’t miss the sunrise, it’s my favorite part of the day,”

“It is very peaceful,” he said.

She turned her head and squinted slightly. Then she let go of the balcony with her left hand and tapped her ear.

“Sorry, one more time?” She asked

Roger gave her a thin smile and stepped closer to her.

“It is very peaceful,” he repeated in a slightly louder voice.

‘’Oh, yes it is,”’'she turned her eyes from him, and looked back over the bright dawn.

“We should arrive at the palace by nightfall, do try to enjoy your last day at sea,” Roger said, in the same louder than normal voice.

She nodded her head but didn’t say anything else. He waited a few more moments, and then when it was apparent that she wasn’t going to say anything else he turned and left her to her thoughts.

She watched him descend the steps down below and then when he was gone she pulled the golden necklace up over her head and gently opened the locket hanging around her neck. Inside, were two small portraits that had been glued in. On the left was a handsome man with the same black hair and sapphire eyes. He was wearing a small golden crown on his head, and a uniform with a red sash across his chest. On the right side was a woman with auburn ringlets of hair tumbling around her face. She wore a golden crown on her head that had three small jewels on the tip. She wore a purple gown and was holding a scepter in her white-gloved hands. Even though it was a portrait, her eyes sparkled with light, and her smile was kind.

The woman gently touched both portraits with the tip of her fingers.

“I wish you were here,” she whispered.

“I don’t know if I can do this by myself,”

She held the locket in her hands and closed her eyes, giving a silent prayer to those that were no longer with her.

“I wish—,” she started, but then the vessel rocked sharply as a turned away from the horizon and veered left against the rolling waves. She lost her balance and gripped the balcony but as she did so the locket slipped from her fingers and in an instant, it was gone. Panicked, she tried to grab it and nearly fell into the ocean herself. 

A deckhand, who had been sweeping rushed for her and grabbed her waist before she could fall. She flinched against his touch and watched mournfully as her beloved locket fell into the ocean below.

“Let it go, miss. It belongs to the sea now.”

She gave him a stunned look, and then darted won below deck where it was safe.

The locket’s journey did not end though, it sunk deep into the blue watcher, drifting silently with the current down into the depths. The ship continued onward as it gently landed on the ocean floor next to a derelict sunset ship where it sat reclaimed by the sea.

888

Not too far from where the locket lay on the bottom of the ocean was a golden city, streaming with life. Beings with long silver tails flitted in and out of narrow corridors and there was a buzz of excitement in the air. The tail clad members of the city whispered quietly to one another as they pointed to the shining palace that was the center of the city.

On the center balcony of the palace, a figure clad in golden armor and holding a large gold trident gazed upon his city. His long white beard swayed in the gentle current and the silverly blue scales of his tail shined in the early dawn light that filtered in from the surface. He had watched the vessel cross over his kingdom and gave a sigh of relief as it continued on its way without stopping. He turned slightly and looked down at the bright red small crustacean that sat on the balcony next to him.

"Another one, Sebastian. My ocean is getting quite crowded,” he said in a low gravely voice.

“That was just a small one, your majesty. Nothing to worry about.” the crustacean replied.

“You are right, Sebastian as always. Today is not a day to worry about the world of man. Is everything prepared for the ceremony?”

“Yes, your majesty. The medal of honor is locked safely in the throne room and Prince Anders is getting himself ready right now,”

“Good, very good. Once this ceremony is over we can put these troubled times behind us and move forward. Now my youngest son has been safely returned from the Sharkanians we can begin negotiations of peace.” he said, and then he reached up and touched his long beard.

“Those Sharkanians will have tho think twice now before they pull another stunt like kidnapping the royal heir, Prince Anders showed a remarkable amount of courage going into their land to rescue his brother,” Sebastian remarked

“True, very true. Speaking of, have you seen my youngest son lately? He will be attending the ceremony?”

“Prince Finley is in his room, with the door locked as you ordered,”

“And for the ceremony?”

“I will escort myself if that what it takes to get him to attend," Sebastian promised.

“Good. Now, let's go get ready. It’s going to be a long day.” The king said, and then he swam back towards his rooms.

888


End file.
